List of Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Episodes
Super Majin Saga 1.Goku and the Z-fighters return! 2.A Dark Warning 3.Time to train! 4.Kargot,the mysterious super saiyan 5.Majins,Androids,and Cell again?! 6.Android Cell is defeated 7.Next up,Hyper Androids! 8.Blast to the last 9.A new Buu 10.Vegeta versus Buu 11.Kargeta?! 12.Griptonite Dragonis born! 13.Buu versus Buu 14.Time for Shenron 15.Revive Vegeta 16.Master Super Saiyan? 17.The poison of Buu 18.Save earth,Goku! 19.Peace is restored 20.A new evil arises Super 29 saga 21.Android 29 22.Hell fighter 29 23.Majuub returns 24.Vegeta's new move! 25.Karge is born 26.The full power of androids 27.Super 29 wrecks the town! 28.Knocked out 29.Hercule vs 29 30.Pan goes Super Saiyan 31.The Xyz fusion 32.The Instant fusion 33.Faster than light 34.Super 29 is defeated....for now! 35.Super 29 returns 36.The Super 29 tournament 37.First up,Goku 38.An epic battle 39.Goku quits 40.Piccolo is next 41.Unfair play 42.Stage 1,complete 43.Stage 2 begins 44.Super Kargeta 45.Ascended 29 46.Stage 2 ends 47.The final stage! 48.Enter Ultimate 29 49.29 finally gone 50.10 years later Ultimate Cooler saga 51.Cooler returns 52.Broly helps Goku 53.Muddy battles 54.Goodbye,Broly! 55.Gohan ascends 56.Android Cooler ascends 57.Super Cooler is born 58.Gogeta returns 59.Travel to west city 60.Leon goes all-out! 61.Save Capsule Corp.! 62.Find the Dragon balls 63.Android 17 reborn 64.Fuse with an android 65.Kargot 17 is awesome 66.Gotenks joins 67.Xyz Kargeta 68.Teamwork 69.Defused 70.The Vase of Saiyans 71.Return of Bardock! 72.Goku meets Bardock 73.Saiyans vs Super Cooler 74.Super Cooler goes ultimate 75.Cooler destroys the planet 76.The King revived 77.You're kidding right?! 78.Go to Planet Yardrat 79.Destruction of Shenron 80.Dende,no more 81.Failed attempts 82.Piccolo is gone 83.Goku!!! 84.Leon and Vegeta fuse 85.Veon is born 86.All Z-fighters destroyed 87.Kargot powers up 88.The End of the Evil 89.Say goodbye,Z-fighters! 90.Kargot,the final Z-fighter The Secret Episodes 91.Z-fighters reborn 92.Goku returns 93.Earth is back 94.Trapped in space 95.Yardrats can help too! 96.Back to Earth 97.Peace is permanently restored 98.Happy Birthday,Goku! 99.Hercule can fly! 100.A new begining Bio - Broly saga (Holiday Special) 101.Dr.Gero strikes back 102.Arrival at the lab 103.Transported 104.Round 1,set 105.Hercule vs Majuub 106.Time for Round 2. 107.The quarter-finals begin 108.Face-off on Namek 109.Krillin attacks 110.Not Ready 111.Begin Training 112.Countdown to chaos 113.Planet Iak 114.The Chaos begins 115.Bio - Broly vs Vegeta 116.Vegeta defeated 117.Kargot's Revenge 118.Ascend,Kargot! 119.Battle at the ultimate level! 120.The tables turn 121.Vegeta revived 122.Goku is up! 123.Kargot's new attack! 124.Suicide 125.Bio-broly's break 126.Return of Paragus 127.The Sacred Z 128.Kargot's Draco Spirit 129.Final Sacrifice 130.Back in the past 131.Drastic measures 132.Accelerate 133.The Army attacks 134.Defend Goku! 135.Fusion 136.Potara returns 137.Vegito 138.Another fusion?! 139.Hurry! 140.Counting down 141.Speed 142.Planet Zoon 143.Zoon explodes 144.Bardock ascends 145.Goku's last bet 146.Give energy! 147.Final End 148.End of Broly Future Saga 149.Kargot sees the future 150.Future Trunks vs the evil 151.Gohan and Trunks 152.Gohan's sacrifice 153.Battle for Gohan 154.Trunks travels 155.Back in the future 156.Trunks fails 157.Go back! 158.Free the future 159.End of the androids 160.Future Cell 161.Alternate timeline 162.Trunks trains 163.Future cell vs Trunks 164.The Future Cell Games 165.Preparing 166.Battling Cell 167.Tiring 168.Perfection 169.Save the Future 170.Cell defeated 171.Cell returns! 172.Super Perfection 173.Stand up,Roshi! 174.Master Roshi vs Cell 175.Roshi's end 176.Bulma aids 177.18 changes 178.Androids battle 179.17 helps 180.The end of cell 181.Test 182.New Z-fighters 183.Travel to Namek 184.Return of the fighters 185.Bring it on! 186.Training 187.17 & 18 joins Trunks 188.There's another android?! 189.Android 16 190.16 leaves 191.Goodbye,Trunks! 192.The End Extras 193.Kargot vs Senku 194.Kargot vs Kargot Jr. 195.Vegeta vs Kargot 196.Kargot vs Goku 197.Goku vs Gohan 198.Goku vs Piccolo 199. Goku vs Goten 200.Goten vs Trunks 201.Trunks vs krillin 202.Krillin vs 17 203.17 vs 18 204.17 vs 19 205.16 vs 20 206.20 vs Majin Buu 207.Fat Buu vs Evil Buu 208.Evil Buu vs Super Buu 209.Super Buu vs Kid Buu 210.Kid Buu vs Baby 211.Baby vs Super 17 212.Super 17 vs Omega Shenron Category:Page added by MajesticStardustDragon002 Category:Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Category:List of Episodes Category:Fan Fiction